We Aren’t Anything Special, Really
by Madohleen
Summary: The one where the Next Gen kids are just normal, and not their parents mini me’s. Mainly surrounding the very slow burn that is Albus and Scorpius, normal teenage Rose, supportive OC friends and big families. With a little bit of Firewhiskey and me trying to use brittish vocabulary. All whilst pretending that the Cursed Child never happened.
1. Albus Potter

Albus Potter rolled over in his bed at home groaning as his very excited sister bounced on the end of his bed shaking him awake.

It had been three years since her first trip to Hogwarts and every year she woke up just as excited as the first, and every year Albus couldn't really care less.

"AL! Come on, it's practically 7:30… Mum is trying to cook again and it actually smells good"

He threw his pillow at her but she was as unrelenting as Niffler in a bank vault.

"Go 'way Lils"

She flopped on him then rolled off, her long copper hair all tangled as she slipped on to the floor.

"Bloody hell...ugh come on Al get your lazy arse out of bed"

And with that she flippantly hopped out of his room, and he heard her thud down the stairs. Then not but two minutes later he heard his mum yell up

"ALBUS SEVERUS WE LEAVE FOR THE STATION IN AN HOUR, COME GET BREAKFAST"

As all wise beings know not to cross Ginny Potter, Al got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and plain t shirt, as he made his way down stair he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the landing.

Merlin. My hair is a fucking mess.

But before he had any time to dwell on his appearance he was in the kitchen.

I guess they were a sight.

His father sat at the head of the table with two burnt pancakes half consumed looking concerned at the Daily prophet in front of him.

His mother had on a frilly, out of character, apron on over her typical clothing fussing with what was supposed to be pancakes and scrambled eggs.

His sister sat eating an apple and talking through bites in a Gryffindor hoodie and black leggings with her knees to her chest and her hair past her shoulders

His brother scribbling down quidditch strategies on the back of an old parchment while eating the aforementioned burnt pancakes.

Albus was in a daze, he was not awake enough to be around so many people even if they were just his immediate family.

Ginny swept past him, planting a kiss on his cheek, jolting him back to reality.

"Morning honey, grab something to eat, we are going to be heading out in about an hour."

"Yeah mum thanks" he mumbled and sat down at the table piling his own plate high.

—

Fast forward a bit through the craziness of getting his family out of the door.

Through the 10 billion mini family reunions at Kings Cross.

Through Lily and her squealing friends.

Through All the manly man hugs and fist bumps that happen when you haven't seen anyone for months.

—

Now Al was sitting in a train compartment with who he would probably consider his best friends.

His Cousin Rose, even if they were in different houses, she sat directly across from him debating something lightheartedly with The guy next to her, a mass of curly ginger hair reaching just past her shoulders, her boyfriend's sweatshirt barely not covering her jean shorts.

Her boyfriend Angus, was sat next to her. His arm lazily draped over her shoulder as she used her arms expressively. He was Al's best mate since first year, they were both Slytherin, and on the Quidditch team together. He was a bloody animal on the pitch, and had floppy brown hair and more freckles than anyone else Al knew.

Al threw him an understanding look as Rose started to go off about something on their mutual friend and resident dumbass Barnaby Northcott the Fourth, but everyone just called him Frankie. Who knows why, honestly it's just easier.

Al picked up bits of the conversation

"...that's totally sexist, you can't just hand over…"

His eyes caught a girl with long straight blonde hair laughing so hard she was leaning against the compartment wall at the exchange in front of her, that was Cavanaugh she was Rose's best friend and had been a part of their friend group since first year. Her face was crinkled in laughter.

Just then the compartment doors opened and the final member of their group rushed through the door, slamming it shut.

Jubal slid down the back of the compartment door peering through the window. He had a barely grown out buzz cut, a single diamond earring, and was wearing a very disheveled oversized half untucked Hawaiian shirt.

"Merlin Jubal what'dya do this time?" Cavanaugh asked this new addition not stopping her laughter at all.

"It's Katie she fucking Pissed, trying to send hells bloody dogs after me in the form of pissed off hufflepuff 4th years."

Now everyone was in a fit of laughter as he looked back at the compartment with a terrified look in his eyes, clearly wondering what was so funny when his life was so clearly in danger.

Cavanaugh slapped him upside his head. He look incredulously up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well what the fuck did you think was going to happen when you broke up with her by owl"

He looked sheepishly across the rest of the compartment, and shrugged as he scooted Frankie over on the bench, taking some Bertie every flavor beans out of a bag in Frankie's hands.

"I was in France this summer, and like French girls am I right?" She winked suggestively at the boys and they all yeahed and fist bumped and Rose looked horrified and Cavanaugh looked amused.

He popped the beans into his mouth, immediately gagging as he realized the error in his ways.

These were his friends and Al wouldn't change any of it.

He was well liked just not extraordinary, he was a beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team, got decent marks and his friends were the ones know for throwing hella parties. He liked everything just how it was.

He didn't want to change a thing, which is why when Jubal talked about the French girls he clapped him on his back and looked excited, truth is he has known that he was undeniably gay since second year, he just wasn't ready for everyone else to know yet.

So for now he will talk about sexy French girls, even if he's way more into those sexy French blokes, well I mean they don't have to be French.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy was sprawled across his large four poster bed, his gray matching pajamas scrunched up and twisted around his body.

Fipney the Malfoy Family house elf skittishly approached the bed.

Poking young master Malfoy's cheek Fipney tries to wake him up.

"Young master Malfoy, Fipney has been sent to wake you."

Realizing the soft approach isn't working Fipney begins to poke Scorpius repetitively and harder. Scorpius unconsciously swats his hand away grumbling and flipping over.

Fipney crawls up onto the bed, dramatically pulling back what cover are left covering Scorpius up.

"FIPNEY MUST WAKE YOU!" He yells.

an alarmed Scorpius bolts up in bed, startled by the House Elf standing on his stomach. Looking quite satisfied with himself Fipney climbs down, walking over to the door, before exiting he turns around to address a still sleepy Scorpius rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Mistress Astoria has requested your presence in 5 minutes for breakfast, Fipney must leave now." And the small elf ducked out of the room.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Scorpius exclaimed shocked completely awake. "Merlin Fipney why didn't you wake me sooner."

He hopped out of bed, pulling on the black slacks and white button down layed out for him on the vanity. Running his hands through his hair with some gel and a comb, he pulled on socks as he exited his room. Jogging around the corner and down the main staircase he found his mother and father sitting at one end of the massive dining table.

"Mother," he said kissing her cheek, "Father." He said nodding his head towards him while taking his seat and spreading some of the provided marmalade on to a piece of toast.

Astoria Malfoy set down her copy of Witch Weekly to sip at her tea and look at her son.

"Are you excited for your 5th year Scorpius?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah mum it'll be fine. Not like it's all that different then last year." He rolled his eyes taking another bite of Marmalade toast.

"Scorpius watch your tone, when you talk to your mother." Draco remarked smirking behind the newspaper he held in front of him.

"Yeah dad."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in relative silence as each Malfoy read their individual publications. His father, The Wizard Enquirer. His Mother, Witch Weekly and Scorpius, Seeker Weekly.

Munching on toast and flipping through the latest quidditch scores.

Chuddley Canons are 0-14 this season

Bigonville Bombers took a win against Ilkley, surprising.

Ooh, Norton Northcott of the Wasps broke a record on catching the snitch.

Norton Northcott, now that was a fit seeker. Scorpius' attention drifted from the scores to the star player. The main picture being Northcott in the air with windburned cheeks and a tight quidditch Jersey, Yeah he was bloody fit.

Scorpius Malfoy has know he was gay his whole life, it wasn't ever really a discovery. All his friends at school knew and he didn't like about it from the rooftops but he was open if anyone asked. He had only just come out to his parents that summer and they had taken it and ran. His mother, who was always trying to set him up with one of the daughters of her high society friends wasted no time turning around and trying to set him up with her friends high society sons. He wasn't interested though, he didn't feel the need to date right now, I mean he was only 16. His father didn't really react at all, which was fine he was supportive and all.

The large clock in the entryway struck the hour and snapped Scorpius out of his fit seeker induced haze. Fipney and his sister Weeny shuffled around stacking up all the dishes precariously in towers much higher than either of them and walking them back to the kitchens.

His father stood up, "Well Scorpius we best be going now if we plan on making it to Kings Cross in time."

Arriving to King's Cross they were a very well groomed picture of a family. Nothing flashy but clearly tailored and expensive. The click of Astoria's heels were muffled by the chaos surrounding them as a bumbling family passed in front of them.

"Jesus Al where's your Owl"

"Right here Mum, wait why is Lily's Cat on a leash not in its cage"

"Peony likes to have freedom."

The siblings bickered as they passed running through to platform 9 , Al flipping the bird back at Lily as their mum dotted over James's lopsided buttons on his button up shirt.

The malfoys moved forward to the platform giving civilized restrained goodbyes appropriate for the public.

As he made his way to his normal compartment, Scorpius was nearly trampled by a flash of Hawaiian shirt followed closely by some very pissed off looking 4th years.

Stumbling into his compartment momentarily flustered he found his friends.

Odie Dogwood was sprawled across an entire bench, when he noticed Scorpius had entered the compartment.

"Scorp!" He jumped up giving the tall blonde a quick hug before falling back down. "I didn't get any sleep last night, did all the advanced Potions summer prep last last night my man."

Tasi, a girl with jet black fringe and hair barely brushing her shoulders smirked, "it's not like you had 3 months to get it done." She turned to Scorpius who had now settled on to the bench. "Good to see you Scorp." She shot a caring smile his way.

An Asian girl with her jet black tinted blue hair tied into a side braid flopped over on Odie's feet. "Why did you even decide to take advanced potions anyways" she asked, looking up at a miserable sleep deprived teen in front of her. "Jeez Lila, you are literally taking advanced arithmacy, Muggle studies and Herbology." She rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously back at Scorpius and Tasi.

Scorpius, looked over at Tasi and as they made eye contact they unceremoniously burst out laughing.

"Come on Lila your just trying to make us all look bad" Scorpius wheezed.

"Says this years Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Tasi rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the shoulder. He feigned injury.

These were his friends, they were a good solid overachieving bunch. They all knew the pressure of coming from old money families and they all knew they didn't have to fit their parents mold.


	3. Sorting and Classes

"ADAMS, IMOGENE...RAVENCLAW"

Cavanaugh pokes Al in the ribs. He rubbed the injury and gave her a questioning look.

"You were zoning out again, you can't fall asleep during the sorting." She whispered loudly at him, looking rather cross.

"CASTILLO, JOSHUA...SLYTHERIN"

"Well it's boring Cav, I mean who care how many 1st years are going to be lounging around our Common room and oogling the great Harry Potter's Slytherin Son." Clearly bored out of his mind, Cavanaugh just made a face that said I-don't-give-any-of-the-fucks-grow-up

On the other side of him Angus' stomach growled loud enough for everyone in their general vicinity to hear.

"PATEL, POPPY… GRYFFINDOR"

"Geez. When's the food coming, I feel like the sorting gets longer every year." Angus dropped his head into his hands, looking pitiful.

Cavanaugh rolled her eyes.

"You two are such drama queens."

It was only the three of them in Slytherin, Frankie and Rose were in Gryffindor and Jubal was a Hufflepuff. Hogwarts was all about inter house harmony and friendships and the only time they were required to sit at their house tables was the sorting. Albus thought it was bullshit, I mean he gets it, but like still every other day of the year his other three friends would be across from them at the back end of the Slytherin table.

"WALSH, FAYE...HUFFLEPUFF."

That was the last first year to get sorted, a nervous looking girl with thin wispy blonde hair. Headmistress McGonagall stood up and gave the welcome back speech, reminding of etiquette, enforcing general values, etc etc. At this point Al and his friends had heard the same speech 5 times already and honestly it probably hadn't changed since his parents were at school.

Finally the food appeared on the table. Platters of shepherds pies and potatoes, treacle tart and pumpkin juice. Al glanced down at the first years at the end of the table timidly taking food of the various platters. He grabbed a giant scoop of mashed potatoes and some meat pie, everyone around him was doing the same.

Angus shoveled food into his mouth, "Merlin. I feel like I was on the brink of starvation." He mumbled through bites.

"Didn't your mom teach You table manners." Cavanaugh rolled her eyes and flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes as she sipped on her pumpkin juice.

"I'm a growing boy Cav I need my nutrition." He grumbled.

Al laughed as he dug in.

—

A couple people down Scorpius sat eating his food, squinting down at a piece of paper where he was scribbling details to get quidditch tryouts under way as soon as possible.

Lila leaned over his shoulder, "Jeez Scorp we haven't even been back at school for a full day and you are already working." She smothered some butter on bread and took a bite.

"Yeah but I'm gonna meet with Bryers tomorrow and try and get tryouts done by the end of the week." He didn't even look up at her as he fumbled his hand around to find his pumpkin juice filled goblet.

"Glad I'm not on the team, your gonna work them to death AND you are getting a jump start on it this year."

He looked up and smirked, "you're just salty because you are terrible on a broom."

Her eyes went cold and she punched him in the shoulder, he rubbed it, that would definitely leave a bruise.

"..yeah and you are way too invested in sport." She flipped back.

"Well I just wanna beat bloody James Potter this year, he deserves a ego check." He glared over at the Gryffindor table. And smiled back at Lila.

Possible line up??

Chasers -

Luke Feeney

Maggie Cornwall

Someone new…. maybe that second year with the glasses??

Beaters-

Angus Cregg

Albus Potter

Keeper -

Cavanaugh Delbridge

Seeker - Me obviously (Scorpius Malfoy)

Tryout for one open Chaser

—

As everyone made their way to the first classes of the day, Al accompanied by Jubal and Frankie were standing at the top of a moving staircase.

"Merlin's fuck tards." Jubal mumbles to himself flipping his schedule over. His hufflepuff tie tied in a literal knot around his neck. "You'd think getting to class would get easier the more we do it."

Al clapped him on the back, "it's just our luck mate."

Frankie butted in, "Yeah we've had a whole summer to forget." He made a cheeky smirk as the stair case settled to its location.

They stepped on to the landing looking around for a landmark. Seeing a familiar suit of armor they headed towards their first Potions class of the year. Everyone began to shuffle in, since it was a NEWT level class they weren't in classes by house anymore.

Professor Van Leiden set her books down at the front desk, skimming over her first class of the year.

"CLASS! Take a seat." Her shrill voice carried over the classroom. The students shuffled to the stations.

Frankie and Jubal partnered giving a sympathetic look towards Al, he didn't mind too much. Al enjoyed potions it was one of his best subjects and although he loved his best mates he didn't feel like doing all the work for the entire year. He looked around for an open station.

Scorpius was running late, he had overslept, missed his coffee at breakfast and in an in caffeinated haze walked out to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom rather than Potions. Once realizing his mistake he rushed through the halls, making it to Potions about 5 minutes pass the beginning of class.

"Sorry miss...there were these first years and they didn't know where they were going so I.. and breakfast.." normally composed he was panting heavily with his book bag falling down his arm.

"So nice of you to join us Mr.Malfoy, why don't you take the last open spot oh and 5 points from Slytherin." She motioned towards a station with only one other person at it. He started to make his way over when a Jubal snickered and said rather loudly, "Good way to start the year Slytherin, in the negative."

Professor Van Leidens head snapped in Jubals direction. "Mr.Voss, fix your tie and 5 points from Hufflepuff for dress code violation." He sunk into his chair.

Scorpius got the the station, it was off to the side a ways near a large bookcase. His lab partner turned around, it was Al Potter, Ok, he was good at Potions this would be fine.

Scorpius and Al didn't have a bad relationship, they also didn't have a good relationship, they more or less had no relationship. They had been dorm mates for the past 5 years, and played quidditch together, and they were always polite to each other they just never made an effort. It wasn't like some Pureblood family conspiracy or anything.

Al looked up, raising his hand to say hello. Scorpius sat down and nodded towards the other boy accepting the introduction.

The rest of that first Potions class went by uneventfully. They got their syllabus, a two foot research scroll due next class to help with the first actual brewing and the safety guidelines.

Things like, don't stick your hand in a boiling cauldron, don't drink mysterious liquid, etc. common sense for anyone, at least that was what Al thought. Then he remembered last year when Jubal stuck his hand into a half brewed batch of Felix Felicis to see if it was warm yet. He outwardly cringed remembering the glove he had to wear all day from the hospital wing.


End file.
